Amazing
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: A morpheusshipping fic set after Ash's Sinnoh league defeat. I wrote this up jsut to post a new story into the ship, it hasn't gotten new material in forever, as a way to settle those who are a fan of ths ship until my chap. fics. are up. Enjoy and review


So, this is my first official Morpheushipping fic, a oneshot, but don't expect it to be my last. I have two seperate chapter fics in planning, one short, and one that could last indefinitely, literally. I hope you guys enjoy this story, as it is from first person POV. Sorry if you disagree with my analysis with Darkrai (will make sense once you read it), but it was for the purpose of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

But if I did, I would put Angie in Unova for a little bit, she is a good character that I want to see more of

* * *

><p>I kissed him.<p>

I kissed Ash!

I hadn't planned on it. I had simply gone to the locker room with Dawn and Brock to surprise Ash and console him for his loss to Tobias.

He had been happy to see me, and we did our hello. Thank god he did not notice my blush.

They each took turns consoling him, trying to convince him that everything was alright and that it did not matter that he had lost.

Brock said he shouldn't be sad that he lost in the semi-finals. He argued it what is his best finish all time, and he had defeated two legendary Pokémon, which is no easy task. He reminded him that no one had defeated Tobias's Darkrai before, and he had. Ash countered that he had beaten legendaries one on one before, so he should have been able to beat more than two of them with his team.

Dawn tried to convince him that he didn't have his absolute strongest team, or else he would have done better. She told him that if it was his best versus Tobias, he could have won. Ash shrugged it off, saying that she was just giving an excuse, and he should have been able to defeat him with the pokémon he had.

Then it was my turn. I saw that sympathy wasn't work, so I figured a different approach might.

"It isn't a big surprise. I mean, you BARELY beat Paul." Brock and Dawn were shocked. They hadn't expected me to say that.

Ash just shot an angry look back at me. "Yeah, but I beat him!"

"Maybe, but you still lost badly to Tobias, and I know why."

Ash stared at me." Why exactly did I lose, Ms. Know-It-All?"

"You weren't hungry enough."

Ash was confused. "But, I'm never hungry when I battle."

I sweat dropped. "I didn't mean that kind of hunger. I meant like the desire to win."

Ash took great offense to that statement. "I always want to win!"

I scoffed back at him. "Yeah, but you already won your championship."

"How's that?"

"You finally beat Paul in a battle, something you have been trying to do throughout Sinnoh. Brock caught me up on your rivalry. You beat him, and were content with that. It didn't matter how you did against Tobias, you had already won. In fact, I'm surprised you were even able to take out two of his pokémon in the first place."

Ash frowned at me. "Yeah, it was important to me to beat Paul, but I still really wanted to win the Championship!"

He was falling into my plan. I looked into his eyes, managing to avoid blushing at them, as if to judge the spirit of what he was saying.

"Maybe, but you still could have done a lot better strategically."

"I had great strategy!" Ash tried to defend himself.

"Hardly. I could, with your team, take out Darkrai without losing a Pokémon."

Ash looked at me. "How exactly would you do that?"

I shrugged. "I would have sent out Pikachu and used Volt Tackle to paralyze him with Pikachu's ability Static, and replace him with Heracross who would dodge until Darkrai was paralyzed and I would hit him with a Megahorn to take him out."

Ash shook his head, and began to think. He took my bait.

"No way could that work. You would need to boost Pikachu's speed with Agility first. Then, you would want to combine your volt tackles with quick attacks. But you would get tired quick, so you would need to use thunderbolts as a buffer while Pikachu recuperates. But you are right using Pikachu's ability that would be wise. But with Heracross, I would say you should use Take Down in order to activate the paralysis, and then hit the Mega Horn. That is how you beat Darkrai."

I nodded. "Then why didn't you do that?"

Ash froze. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, I didn't think about it."

I nodded triumphantly. "Exactly, you didn't strategize well enough. I know if you take more time to do that, even during the match, you can win. You know how to beat him, you just under thought it. Next time, if you take more time to build strategy, you would kick his butt!"

Ash smiled. "I guess you're right." He stood up. "Thanks for helping me see that. Next time I challenge Tobias, I will beat him! I guess I was just being stubborn,"

He reached out his arms. "That really helped. Thanks again, Angie."

I froze. He wanted to hug me. Ash wanted to hug me. I would probably faint if I wasn't so ecstatic. I stepped into the hug, returning it with my own. Our bodies were pressed together, and I could rest my head on his shoulders. It was kinda romantic.

Then I kissed him.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and kissed him on his cheek. I really wanted to do that. I had dreamt of doing that for months, ever since I began my crush on him back at the Summer Academy. It was just the perfect opportunity. I whispered into his ear, "You're welcome," and gave him another kiss on the cheek! I was on a roll, and felt invincible. Until I realized what I did.

Then, my face was covered in a major blush. I had just kissed Ash, in front of his friends. I don't know if he even likes me. What if he gets angry that I kissed him? So hesitantly, I withdraw from the hug, and assess the damage.

Ash is shocked by what I did, and began to rub the spot where I kissed him. Dawn was giggling, finding the situation hilarious. Brock gave a knowing smirk, since he probably already figured out that I liked Ash. Ash was still standing there, but he turned his attention to me.

I was really scared, so I told everyone, "Later," and booked it out of the locker room and to the Pokémon Center I was staying at. I took a seat in the trainer's lounge, thinking about what I had just done.

I can't say I was surprised when ten minutes later, I saw Ash walk into the center, obviously looking for me. I thought about running, but figured that would draw his intention, so I sat in wait hoping that he would overlook me. No such luck.

"There you are, Angie." Ash rushed over to me, and sat in the seat next to me.

"Oh, hi Ash." I greeted him uneasily.

"Is everything okay? You ran out of there pretty fast." Ash was concerned for me. How sweet.

I really was hoping Ash would ignore what I had done, but I had no such luck. He just kept looking at me in his dreamy eyes, waiting for me to respond.

Finally, I opened my mouth. "Yeah, I just forgot something."

Ash gave me a look telling me he didn't believe me. "Then why are you sitting here in the Pokémon center, and not looking for it?"

I frowned. "I… found it. It was my bracelet." I showed him a bracelet on my arm, hoping he didn't know I was lying.

"Oh." Ash looked away. "I thought you ran away because you kissed me."

My face turned a bright red. We would have to talk about the kiss. I began to sweat, obviously nervous. But Ash wasn't looking at me at the moment, so he didn't notice.

"I didn't know you liked me." Ash broke the silence.

I tried to deny it. "No, I don't. I mean, I like you as a friend, but…" I stopped, not wanting to lie to him.

Ash looked at me, wondering about it. "Then why did you kiss me? I thought you only really kissed someone when you like them. I know people have other reasons for kissing people, but that didn't feel like that?"

I was confused by what he said. "How do you know what a romantic kiss smells like, and what an unromantic kiss feels like?"

I caught him blushing. He quickly looked at me, and looked away. "Well, I don't know for sure what a romantic kiss before, but I know what an unromantic kiss feels like." I raised my eyebrow, but he obviously didn't notice. "I have been kissed twice by girls for unromantic reasons."

I couldn't help but get jealous. "What! Who else kissed you?" I said a little too loudly, getting a few people in the center to notice us. We both blushed at the attention. I grabbed him by the arm, and began to drag him out of the lounge.

He was a little confused. "Where are you taking me, Angie?" His heels dug into the ground, slowing our progress.

I stopped, and turned to him. "I'm staying here, and we are going to my room so we can talk in private."

Ash blushed. "Wow, you move fast."

I stood there, confused for a second on what he meant. Finally it clicked, and I got angry. I hit him on the head really hard, causing a huge bump to grow.

"Not like that, you pervert. You sound like Brock. I meant so we can talk without people watching us." I dragged him the rest of the way to my room, him apologizing all the way for his comment.

I opened the door, and threw him in. He landed on my bed. He was looking at me, and bit his lip. I know he wanted to say something stupid and Brock-like. He kept staring at me, trying to avoid saying it. I couldn't stand it.

"Just say it, Ash!"

"You really wanted me in bed, don't you Angie?" He blurted out, a stupid grin on his face.

I slammed the door behind me and began to beat him up. "You hang around Brock way too much."

He managed to escape my wrath. "I'm sorry; I have been hanging around with him for six years. Of course he would rub off on me."

"Ugh!" I grunted, and threw myself on the bed. He was lucky he was so cute and heroic and handsome and an awesome Pokémon trainer and kindhearted and- I needed to stop thinking like that, and get back to what we were talking about. I looked down on him at the floor. "So who kissed you and why?"

Ash stood up, and brushed off his clothes. "Well, the first one was Melody back in the Orange Islands. It was a "welcome to the island" kiss." He chuckled. "I really should tell you that story later."

Flames engulfed my eyes. "What? Of you and Melody?"

He shook his head. "No, not that. Do you remember a few years ago when the weather got all screwed up and some kid had to save the world with the help of Lugia?" I nodded; it was international news and had saved the world. "Well, it has to do with that."

"How does a kiss deal with the world being saved?" I asked, hopefully for a few answers.

He sighed. "Melody gave me an introductory kiss on her island that chose me to go on a ceremonial quest. That quest ended up being needed to help save the world, since it calmed down Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres and stopped the rampant current that was affecting the world."

I was stunned. "You saved the world?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

"You're used to saving the world?"

He shrugged and sat down next to me on the bed. "Listen, I have had to do things that most people couldn't even imagine occurring, but it doesn't really matter. I just do what anyone else who would do in my spot."

I couldn't help but turn to fan girl at the moment. "Wow, you are like a superhero or something."

He shrugged it off. "I'm not a hero. I'm just Ash."

Still in fan girl mode, I said to my immediate horror out loud, "Then Ash is amazing." I covered my mouth, looking in horror at Ash, waiting in anticipation. I felt my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

He grinned. "Yes, yes I am." I calmed down, realizing what I did was a bit of an overreaction. "So, you do really like me?"

I glared at him, not because I was mad at him, but… I don't know. I just did. I sighed, realizing it was no use, that I had made it too obvious. "Yes, I do. I really like you, Ash."

He grinned triumphantly. "And Misty said no girl would ever fall for me!"

I looked at him, slightly worried. "Who's Misty?"

"My best friend. I've known her forever, ever since I began my journey. Heck, she saved my life a bunch of times."

I looked up at the ceiling, with a dejected look on my face. Ash noticed, and somehow managed to figure out why. "Don't worry. I don't like Misty like I like you."

"Oh okay." I breathed out, and then caught what he really said. "Wait, what?"

He lay down next to me on the bed, and looked at me, smiling. Yes, I realized we were in a bed together, but it didn't matter. What mattered to me what Ash was about to say.

"I like you. A lot."

It would have been interesting to be the mortician at the Lily of the Valley morgue, when he did the autopsy of me and realized I died from happiness. Fortunately, my heart began to beat again, and I could respond with a huge grin. "You do?"

He nodded, and suddenly dug his hand underneath my ribs and reached my back, and pulled me closer to him. Both of us were surprised by Ash's actions, but his hand didn't pull out from underneath her.

"Why?" Our face was a few inches away from each other, and I was really hoping for a real kiss.

"A lot of reasons. But I can sum it up with three words?"

"Which are?" Our lips were closer now, I had scooted towards him.

"You are amazing." He moved the final inches, and our lips touched.

Thankfully, I was already lying down, or my knees would have given out. His lips were a little dry, but I didn't care. I was kissing Ash on the lips.

Still kissing Ash.

Still kissing.

Wow, we are still kissing.

Finally we broke, I needed to breath, and so did he. It had been amazing, the best feeling I have ever felt. My spine was still tingly, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand for a while. I lay down on Ash's arm, still under me, and was doing a stupid grin. Ash's other hand skirted my stomach and intertwined his fingers with his other hand and pulled me in so our bodies touched. He rested his head on my shoulder, his face next to my cheek. He snuggled his face a little into my face, and quickly fell asleep. I didn't care, since he earned a rest. I just laid there in perfect contentment, my eyes slowly drooping down. I lifted my arm over his head, and draped it over him. Pretty soon I was asleep, but never had I been more anxious to wake up again, so I could find myself in his arms.


End file.
